


you and you only

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: They shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, Jaemin thinks, but he’s a weak man, ready to take anything and everything Donghyuck will give to him.
Relationships: Implied Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	you and you only

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. 
> 
> NaHyuck Smut

Jaemin hates sharing, but there’s nothing he can do to prevent it because after all, Donghyuck is not his and will probably never be. So, the only thing he can do, is imagine he is, take him back to his room and ravish him until Donghyuck only sees him, only calls for him even for the span of few hours.

It’s hard to do, when the other has his being split into two groups and every time he leaves for 127, Jaemin feels like it’s the end and when he comes back, he has to built everything back up alone. Sometimes it takes more time than others, where all he can do is watch Donghyuck, lovestruck and lost into his being. But there are times where he is not that tame, that put-together. It happens often after a performance, a concert, when adrenaline is still high but mingling with tiredness and Donghyuck’s skin is still lightly glistening with sweat, a gorgeous sheen on his tanned skin. Jaemin stares and stares until Jisung asks him discreetly to stop. Jaemin tried to but fails obviously, does not hide his desires and hunger.

He does not hide his wants and eagerness when Donghyuck lies under him, pliant and flushed. There’s this familiar possessiveness going through him when he sees remains of hickeys –not his, he’s sure if it– fading, a light brownish blue. He knows he’s not the only one, not the only man that gets to touch him like this, he’s one of the many that fell for the enticing creature that is Donghyuck. But Donghyuck doesn’t date. He said it many times and to many; as idols, none of them had time nor it was worth risking their career for. Jaemin knows but he’s never been good at listening and following other people’s words.

His hand caresses the slightly bruised skin, by the number of marks, it must be Jaehyun, he curses in his head. It’s always him. But Jaemin tries his best to not think about him, tonight is about Donghyuck only and he’ll do his best to cover every single bruise with his own.

His hand travels down to his torso, stopping at a nipple, and pinches it, loving the keen noise he gets in respond. The tanned boy is spread out under him, completely naked, ready to give Jaemin what he wants. He starts by sucking and biting the skin here and there, caressing and maping until Donghyuck is flushed, squirming on the bed, begging to be touched. And that’s what he does, he touches him, unable to deny the other. His hand slides down to his lower stomach, while the other stroke the skin under his thigh. When he finally takes him in his hand, stroking him gently and slowly, he’s met with the most melodious sound, he does until Donghyuck starts to tremble, close to complexion and stops. The older is breathing loudly, sensitive as ever, eyes lidded and hungry. Jaemin gives in.

Jaemin gives in and kisses him, with so much fervor and feelings that Donghyuck barely has the time to breath. He does his best to distract him from the fingers entering him and stroking his walls, again way too slowly. Once again, he watches Donghyuck close to fall apart, pushing himself back on them, eager for more, eager for Jaemin. “Min-ah... Min-ah, please,” he whines as if he knows Jaemin is about to lose control. As he searches around for a condom, he’s sure there must be one around but Donghyuck calls for him again, “Min-ah... without.” And it startles him because Donghyuck always want protection, always want that barrier of safety that Jaemin is, as reckless as it sound, always ready to give up. This sudden change makes him short-circuit, “But–“ “No one ever did it. No one ever touched me like this.” And Jaemin is almost ready to pass out from it, he, not only will be able to feel Donghyuck entirely but will be the first one to feel him really. 

His body starts to move on his own as he pins the shorter boy in the bed, enjoying the pretty blush deepening on his cheeks, as he slides himself along his perineum, and lines himself up to his hole, Donghyuck whimpering are the slight stretch. He kisses him one more time, as a distraction, and enters the other slowly. 

It’s different, it’s damn fucking different, to have Donghyuck so bare only for him, he feels heavenly, tight, incredibly hot and soft around Jaemin, walls clenching time to time. “You okay ?” he asks when he sees the smaller, eyes closed, a single tear sliding down his pink cheek. Donghyuck nods eagerly, hands holding tightly on the sheets when he says, “I’m good, please, move,” it’s barely above a whisper but Jaemin hears him clearly as he props himself on his forearms. He rolls his hips a few times to taste the water until he hears another ‘please, harder’ and starts to thrusts in roughly. He doesn’t intend on holding back anymore as he slams himself in, Donghyuck’s eyes start to water as moans stumble out of his lips each time his soft spot is being grazed. He drags Jaemin down, pushing him flush against his own body, nails scratching the skin of his back. Jaemin lets him, and speeds up, pound into the smaller, feeling close. At this point he’s grinding into Donghyuck, right against his prostate and makes him come with his name on his lips. He’s ready to pull out but Donghyuck locks his legs around him, looking at him, eyes blown, “Inside, please come inside” and God Jaemin is so gone for, feel like he’s been punched in the chest, before he gives in. 

“Shit,” he curses when he feels Donghyuck clench and shudder from sensitive under him, his fingers are digging into his arms, pain sparking and he comes, engulfs himself deep into the tanned boy until he’s softening, his body falling limp on top of Donghyuck. They both take time to regain their breath and Jaemin pulls out, hissing at the last throb it gives him before falling down on the bed, exhausted. 

The fatigue is catching up on him, on both of them actually but Jaemin refuses to fall asleep as he stares at Donghyuck’s profil. His eyes trace the many moles covering his face, the way his skin glistens with sweat, how his plush lips part. And Donghyuck looks at him back, what he usually avoid to do, looks right into his eyes and he doesn’t know if it’s the tiredness but there seem to have so much emotions in them and Jaemin can only hope, hope that’s this is real and there might a _chance_ , even a faint one.

“We should clean...” he whispers, afraid to break the quietness, and goes to search for towels. When he finishes cleaning both of them, he expects Donghyuck to already be asleep so he can act as if nothing happened the next day, but he’s looking right back at Jaemin with the same eyes. “We should sleep, our flight is early tomorrow.” Jaemin talks again but nothing could have prepared him to Donghyuck dragging him back in bed and snuggling next to him closely. 

They shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, Jaemin thinks, but he’s a weak man, ready to take anything and everything Donghyuck will give to him. He thinks he hears the smaller whisper those three words to him before they both join Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> you can have a little nahyuck as a little treat 😔
> 
> Additional : Donghyuck in this does kind of sleep around as a way to relieve stress and seek pleasure and other men to get rid of his feelings for a certain boy. One of them is, of course, Jaehyun. 
> 
> Recently I’m in my NaHyuck feels and they got so much cute interactions recently I’m whipped so here’s a little NaHyuck smut (pointing out that I’m slowly becoming a smut account 🤔) that got a bit too “emotional” (in Jaemin’s side) but don’t worry, I’ll do another chapter ! Please be patient !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are welcomed ! 
> 
> twt : @sebutty


End file.
